Raven's Rose
by bleedblack13
Summary: Before the Teen Titans, Raven became lonely on her home planet Azarath... Meditation can be hard to do with so much sorrow. To calm herself, she goes to an old opera house. But who awaits her there? Please REVIEW!
1. Penetrating Eyes

Raven's Rose

Based on Teen Titans / Phantom of the Opera…enjoy! 

Before Robin left Batman, before Starfire came to Earth, before Beast Boy found a home, and before Cyborg built Titans Tower, there was a girl. She was a sorceress with a cataclysmic destiny. Her people on Azarath were afraid to love her because of the animosity of her father.

Meditation was her comfort for all the sorrow in her life. Sometimes she couldn't concentrate, so she went to see "Bal Masquerade" at the White Cloak Opera House whenever she could. The strange thing was, every time she looked up to the fifth box, there was a pair of eyes staring down at her from behind its curtain.

One day, she decided that she would stare back at them. She waited until the end of Act three and glanced upwards. He was still there. Good. One… Two… Three…

This is the second story I've written, and I never really got around to finishing the first one about Final Fantasy VII, but this one looks more interesting. Hope you like it…I'll try to finish this one if I can find the time in my busy schedule. Please, REVIEW!


	2. The Door

Raven's Rose

Chapter 2

GONE! The eyes are gone! People noticed that Raven seemed startled, but they turned back to the opera at the thought of angering her all-seeing father. Ignoring the crowd, Raven got up and headed into the lobby. She had to know who those eyes belonged to.

Jinx was furious. Why wouldn't they let her into the opera? Just because she is bad luck, and made the curtains collapse in her audition… They fixed it didn't they? She decided she would go back to the White Cloak and destroy everything. Nobody rejects jinx.

Outside the lobby window, Raven could see someone coming. As the figure got closer, she could see her as Jinx. Looking around, she saw a small door in the corner. Maybe this would lead to her tormentor… If not, it would at least serve as a good hiding place from Jinx.

The door was covered in spider webs. Raven fanned them out of the way. Into the unknown she would go. Closing the door behind her, she noticed it was exceedingly dark. With a snap of her fingers, she lit the room with a blue light. There was a winding hallway leading to a spiral staircase. As Raven descended down the stairs, she noticed that the air got more and more humid. She could no longer hear the playing of the orchestra.


	3. A Close Call

Raven's Rose

Chapter 3

Jinx got closer and closer to the opera house…and stopped right in front of it. She wondered how she should do it. Burn it, blow it up, or release all the bad luck she possibly can on the building and make it fall apart.

Why was she stalling? She could destroy it now, if she wanted. Then she noticed a pair of eyes staring at her from the shadows. She could feel their energy luring her there.

Raven felt dreamy. Everything was getting blurry. There was a singing in her ears that made her feel better than she ever had before. What was this sudden calmness? As Raven walked, she slowly fell into a deep sleep…

The force that drew Jinx near to the shadows stopped. She had no awareness of who or where she was. Some time later the memories recollected. She had every memory except what she was doing before then. Jinx decided to go home.

For another good Teen Titans story check out:

'Psycho: A Name or Reality' by: Killermanchester

It's really good! I'll try to keep updating!

Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Reminiscing

Raven's Rose

Chapter 4

When Raven awoke, she was extremely disoriented. 'Where am I?' was the question that burned in her mind. All singing had stopped. It was probably sometime near midnight. The opera was closed. Raven closed her eyes and emptied her lungs. Then, quietly, inhaled the new air.

This was an exercise taught to her by her best friend, Argenta. They went to sorcery school together, and shared some of the same issues. One day, when Raven had come home early from a field exam, she found Argenta on the floor, bleeding. She carved an A into her chest and passed out shortly after.

The sad memory faded out, and Raven decided to turn back and go home. The walk back didn't take nearly as much time as the journey itself. The small door she entered opened with a long moan, and she crawled out feeling nervous as ever. Raven exited the opera house and ran home without even looking back.

Argenta would be furious if she woke her up. Raven sneaked into the cabin and crawled into bed. What a night!


End file.
